Ponï shurikin sentai Ninninger
by Red exorcist5
Summary: When dark forces attack Canterlot High and the Rainbooms can't stop it, it's up to five highschoolers with attitude to stop them


The sun has been up over the town of Canterlot for a few hours. Racing down a hill on his bike was a blue skinned boy with navy hair held out of his face with a pair of googols. He was waring a light blue jacket with yellow lighting bolts and a white tee-shirt. Around his neck was a lighting bolt neckless. He sped down the rode as fast as he could.

My name is Soarin Skies. I'm a student at Canterlot High, and yes all the rumors about our school is true. Yes the school's hours statue is a portal to another world. Yes a student turned into a demon at the fall formal. And yes some of our students turn into magical pony girls. I am part of the Wonberbolts with my friends Spitfire and Fleetfoot. We're a free running team Spitfire made up because her rival Rainbow Dash was already head of the soccer team. I also love ninja moves. I use to try and do some of the epic moves I saw. It was only later that I found out that ninjas were ancint history.

The boy soon entered the canapés of the school. As soon as Soarin passed the hours statue he jumped of the still moving bike. The bike continued to move before crashing into the bushes.

"Hey!" a mint green girl yelled as she popped her head out of the bushes.

"Sorry Lyra but I'm late for class," Soarin yelled as he climbed up the stairs to the school's entrance. The girl shrugged before returning back to brushing the mane of a pony doll in the bushes with a obsessed look on her face.

Soarin ran down the halls till he go to his class room. He peeked threw the window to see his teacher Ms. Cheerilee writing math problems on the black bored. He slowly opened the door to sneak in to the class. "Mister Skies," Cheerilee said causing the boy to stop in his tracks. "You know what happens to students who show up late. You have to stay outside till I tell you you can come in."

"Yes ," Soarin groaned as he exited the classroom. A few minuets later Soarin sat crossed lagged on the floor next to the door of the classroom. had an odd way of dealing with tartness. The student laid back on the lockers and started to clouse his eyes.

"Excuse me," Soarin looked up to see an older man. He wore a orange jacket and glasses. He was holding a box filled with text books and other nicknacks like an odd looking frog statuette.

The young student didn't recognized the man. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm a new teacher hear. I don't mean to be a bother but I'm a little lost. Can you direct me to Principle Celectia's offsite?" The man asked.

"Yeah, you go back to the entrance and it's the door across from the trophy case," Soarin answered as he pointed down the hall.

"Thank you," said as he whet down the hall. Soarin whet back to waiting to go back to class. After a moment a glimmer caught his attention. Siting on the floor was a small red metal object. He picked it up to see it was a fore point shuriken. It had a carving of a helmet with the same design of the shuriken on it and a kanji that he didn't what the meaning of.

"I guess he must have dropped this." The boy said. He got up to try and catch up to the teacher. Before he got to far opened the door causing him to stop. Guess I'll give it back to him during lunch.

[hr]

First period had just ended and all the students filled the halls. Putting books into his locker was a red skinned boy with with black hair who was talking on his phone. He was waring a red jacket with a red and yellow sun on the back and a tee-shirt with white shurikens. "Ya sis, America is grate. The only problem I've had is that it's been hard to find anything good to watch on tv," He said as he closed his locker. The boy then leaned back on the lockers and continued talking.

"Uh...Excuse me," a week voice said. The boy tuned to see a blue skinned girl with a blue ponytail. She had a nerves face on. "Your leaning agents my locker and I need to get my book for my second class," the young girl said.

"Oh sure," the boy said as he walked away and whet back to his phone call. "No Fuuka, I can't get you one of thows girly dolls."

"Hey Sonata," a new female voice said. The girls known as Sonata turned to see two other girls. One had red and yellow hair and the other had purple hair done up stylishly. "How are things treating ya?" The red headed girl asked.

"Oh hey Sunset, Rarity," Sonata said. "Everything is grate, people stopped throwing stuff at me so that's good."

"Glad to hear things aren't totally terrible," Sunset said. "Just remember you can come to us if you have any problems."

Rarity had a concerned look on her face. "So how's the search for the other two Dazzlings?" She asked.

"Still missing," Sonata answered.

Sunset put her arm around the blue haired girl. "At leas you distilled to stay."

Sonata started to smile a little. "When you girls took away our powered I felt it was my opportunity to make a disisone on my own. I wanted to use the chance you guys gave me to make real friends."

Rarity came up to the other side of the two. "Well you already have six and I'm sure Twilight would love to get to know the real you."

"Hello girls," the three turned to see someone holding a large stack of boxes. "Do you mind giving me a hand," Rarity took one of the boxes to reveal a pink skinned woman waring a white buttoned down shirt. Her hair was a tri-colored swell of pink, yellow, and light purple. "Thank you Rarity."

"No problem . If you don't mind me asking; why are you carrying such heavy boxes? This can't all be art supplies," Rarity said

Teacher sighed. "One of the new teachers are holding an exhibit on ancient Japanese artifacts," answered. "I was choses to help set things up in the gym."

"Wow that sounds really interesting." Sunset said.

The woman nodded. "Indeed. Oh and Sonata the painting you did for my class was grate."

"Thanks ," Sonata said as the art teach and Rarity walked away.

[hr]

"Come on slowpoke!" Snips said as he along with his friend ran down the hall. Snails was carrying a large black trash bag. As the two turned the corner to the main hall they immediately stopped in their tracks. Standing before them was a group of strange blue creators with heavy looking armor. All of them were holding spires

"um...um...um," The two were shaking in fear at the sight of the creators. One of them held up one of the spires and brought it down. Snips and Snails ran away before leaving the trash bag and two dust clouds that were shaped like them. The blade of the spire cut the trash bad and scattered plastic bottles all over the place

"Humans, nothing but weaklings," a female voice said. The solders moved out of the way as a creator waring a yellow robe and a white fox mask. She was carrying a yellow gored. "You all know what to do. Cause havoc wile I retrieve the mallet." She said. The solders gave a salute before going in separate direons. "If I'm lucky I can also collect some fear from these worms."

[hr]

Lunch time came along and most of the students were having a good time. Soarin was siting with his friends, a girl orange haired girl in a soccer uniform and a gray haired girl in a sweat suit. "Remember guys we have prates today," The orang haired girl said.

Soarin leaned back on his chair and took the red shuriken out. He fully intended to return it to the new teacher but there was something about it that interested him. Soarin loved ninja movies and he never seen anything like it before.

"Hey Soarin," The boy's attention was quickly directed to the gray haired girl. "You better be at practice. We are no losing to thaws wannabe."

"Alright Fleetfoot no need to get your pantys in a bunch," Soarin said.

Meanwhile on the lunch line the boy in the red jacket was eagerly awaiting to get his lunch. He was standing behind a grayish-green boy with back spiky hair. He was waring a black button down shirt, a white tie, and black sunglasses.

"So is the food hear good?" The red boy asked. The boy with glasses gave a thumbs up and nodded. "Cool."

As the students continued to enjoy them selves the doors to the cafeteria bersted open. Blue armored solders marched in in full force. The students started to scream as the monsters recked the place. A few flipped tabla and harassed student as they tried to run away. One of them raised there spire to try and attack Soarin however the blue haired boy blocked it with his lunch tray.

"Where did theas things come from?" Soarin said as he broke away. Out of nowhere the boy with sunglasses kicked the monster. The two boys ware soon back to back as they tried to fight off the monsters. "Thanks Neon."

"No prob," Neon said as he pushed up his glasses. Soarin swung his tray and knocked back a few. Neon punched one of them. He ducked down to avoid an attack.

In the panic Sonata tried to run with all the other students. In her attempt she tripped and fell on the floor. She was soon serenaded. She closed her eyes before a red blur flue by and caused the solders to fall. When she opened her eyes she saw the boy in the red jacket standing in front of her holding a yellow bladed sword. "Are you ok?" The boy asked.

"I-I think so," Sonata Awsered. The boy pulled out a few blue shirikins and threw them at the monsters. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled. "I am Takaharu," he responded. He spun around and knocking back a few of his enemies. Takaharu help Sonata up as Soarin and Neon joined them and help keep back the goons. Almost all the student had evacuated except for the four. "You guys need to get out of hear."

The three nodded as they racted into the hall. They turned to see that one end of the hall was blocked off by the goons so they ran in the other direction. They they continued to run till they ran into who was also being chased. "What are you three doing hear? All students need to get out of hear," she said.

The group was soon blocked on both ends. "Oh what are we going to do. This is the absolute worst," Sonata said.

Soarin and Neon both took a fighting stance an the goons closed in on both sides. In an instant the hall started to fill with smoke. The two groups of monster continued forward before colliding into one another. The blue monster were confused as the four humans disappeared into thin air.

[hr]

Soarin, Neon, Sonata, and were surprised to find themselves in a classroom. They looked around in confusion till they saw a man writing Kanji on the black bored. He turned around to reveal that it was who was surprised by his new guess . "What are you all doing hear. You should have evacuated."

"I rescued them dad," Takaharu said as he fell on his feet from the celling out of nowhere. "By the way, the school is full of those creeps.

"Okay, what is going on hear!?" asked.

A worried look took over the mans face. "This is bad, I was hoping to get your cousins and sister over before this," He said as he put a hand to his chin.

"Um ," Soarin said hesitantly. He then pulled out the red shuriken from his jacket. "You dropped this in the hall."

took the shuriken for a moment. His eyes soon lit up with an idea. "If you all don't mind me asking, how are all of your fighting skills?"

Soarin smiled and pointed his thumb to Neon. "Well me and this guy were doing well in the cafeteria."

"I've been in roller derbies when I was in college," added.

"Then um..." paused for a moment.

"My name's Soarin," The blue haired boy said.

"Neon Lights," The boy with glasses followed

"I'm Sonata Dusk," the girl Continued

"And you can call me Cadance," said. "You kid can too, you know when I'm not in class."

Returned the red shuriken back to the student. He quickly went behind his desk and pressed a button underneath. The top flipped over to reveal four sword exactly like the one Takaharu had. "Each one of you take one. You'll need the Ichibanto to defeat these dark forces," The teacher explained. He the pulled out of his pocket three more shuriken. Yellow, White, And Pink. "Neon, Sonata, Cadance take one. Takaharu will tell you how to use them."

"Wait, What do you want us to do!?" Sonata yelled out.

Takaharu smiled. "You see I've been trained since I was a kid to become a ninja just like my Jī-Chan. Many years ago he sealed a way a dark evil. If you would please help me defend agene this threat we can make shore no one gets hurt."

The four looked at each other for a moment. A grin soon formed on Soarin's face before he garbed one of the swords. "Ya know Takaharu, your not the only one who wanted to be a ninja when he got older. And I'm not about to let some blue weirdoes hurt my friends."

"Count me in," Neon said as he grabbed the yellow ninja star.

Cadance smiled. "Well I wouldn't be a good teacher if I let students do dangerous thing without supervision," She said as as took the pink shirikins and a sword.

Sonata slowly made her way to the door before bumping into the red skinned boy. "And where are you going off too?" Takaharu asked.

"Oh just somewhere safe for me too hide till this whole thing is over," the blue haired girl replied hiding behind her ponytail.

Takaharu took Sonata's hand. "Don't worry, if we all fight together things will turn out alright." He said. When the boy let go Sonata saw he left behind the white shuriken in her hand. "Alright let's go," Takaharu clapped his hands and a rope fell down from the ceiling. The red skinned boy started to clime the rope with other following

[hr]

A trap door opined on the roof of the school and the five climbed out. They were able to see the blue solders patrolling the school grounds. Soarin put his foot on the leag as he took note of what was going on. "Alright Takaharu what do we do?"

Takaharu pulled out his sword and started to explain. "Okay you just place the shuriken into the slot and press the red button. Spin the star then yell out "Shuriken Henge!" After that we'll be able to really kick some but," The black haired boy demonstrated with a blue shurikin

"Alright then," Soarin said. He pulled out the red shurikin and twisted the outer rim.

"AKANINGA SHURIKIN!"

He then please the ninja star into the center slot and pressed the red button. The others did the same.

"SĀ, HENGE!"

"Nin Nin Nin, Nin Ninnin nin"

All five of them spun their swords around before activation the shurikin in the center. "Shuriken Henge!"

"AKA, AO, KI, SHIRO, MOMO NINGER!"

Energy constructs of the shurikins flue forward before going over the the individuals. In an instant the five were decorated in multi colored battle suits. All of them were full colors with a black sash and under mesh. The girls had skirts and white thigh high stockings. Each had a helmet with a black visor in different four point star designs. Soarin was red, Takaharu was blue, Neon was yellow, Sonata was white, and Cadance was Pink. All of the took a moment to look at there new outfits.

"This is amazing," Pink said as she looked over her gantlets.

"Is this magic?" White asked in astonishment.

"In a way," Blue said with a thumbs up. "As a ninja I know a lot of techniques they can be considered magical. Of course if you want real magic you should talk to my cousin Yakumo in the UK."

"Wait there is other kinds of magic then just Equestria?" White said in amazement.

Red spun his sword before slinging it over his shoulder. "Alright guys, let's show these goons why you don't mess with CHS,"

"Yeah!" The others replayed as they all jumped to the ground. When the they landed the group started to attack the goons.

Red ran, slashing each solder with his sword as he passed with an underhanded slash. One of the goons tried to attack him but he jumped out of the way. The red ninja kicked the back of one of the solders before landing. "Oh yeah, The sky the limit with me," The ranger said before ducking to avoid an attack.

Blue did the same with his sword. He ran threw the crowd with a few of them following. In one swift move the ninja turned around and puled out a blaster that looked like a golden frog. The solders point the bottom ends of their spires and used them as rifles. The shots missed and hit a straw dummy with a blue cloth that took his place. the ninja came up behind them and fired several shots at the goons before spinning the blaster around his index finger. "You guys can't beat a cool guy like me."

Yellow jumped around punched any enemy he can find. He jumped onto the house statue as the solders tried to take him down. "I the star now," he said as he puled out a set of yellow, pointless shurikins. He threw the shurikins at the creators, destroying each one he hit. The yellow ninja hoped down from the statue and walked away slowly as the shurikins he left behind exploited.

"AAAAHHH!" White was running away from the crowd. The monsters tried to fire at her but she performed a flip and dogged. When she was behind two of them she performed a sweep and knocked them down. She was soon serenaded by solders. Out of nowhere the young girl put both hands on the ground and performed a helicopter kick. "Wow, that actually worked," she said as her enemies laid on the ground.

Pink rapidly jabbed one of the goons. Two of the solders tried to attack her from both sides but the pink ninja performed a split and the two spires collided with one another. Momo Ninger then did a back flip and kicked one of the creators into the other. She then performed a underhanded slash on a group of enemies.

The five regrouped at the entrains of the school. "I think it time to pull out our finisher," Blue said. The ninja held the blade of his sword and brought his hand down to the three buttons by the hilt. "Press the blue button then spin the shurikin again."

"Sounds good to me," Red replayed as he pointed his sword at the group of enemies. "Now let's show them why we're number one," the others looked at him questionably. "Yeah, I'll work on it," He said as he rubbed the back of his head. The five pressed the blue button and the sword yelled out.

"SĀ WAZA!"

"Nanja!? Nanja!? Nanja Nanja!?"

The five Ninningers spun the shurikins before initiating there attack. The team became colorful blurs as they performed fast and powerful slashes before flying into the air.

"NINJA ISSEN!"

The ninjas started to spin as the dropped down. When they hit the ground they all performed a finishing strike. The five stud infrunt of the hours statue and struck a group pose with an explosion behind them. "We did it! We did it!" White said as she jumped up and down with joy.

"Yeah that was pretty cool," Red said.

Their small celabrason was soon interrupted when they saw the other students approach them. They all had out their cellphones and taking pitchers.

"Thaws are the guys who saved us!" One of the students said.

"The blue one is so cool," A girl said.

"The pink one looked pretty hot out there," a boy whispered to his friend.

The five ninjas didn't know what about the crowd infrunt of them. "Hey Takaharu, you gat anymore of thaws smoke bombs?" Red asked quietly to Blue. The ninja nodded as he pulled out a black ball with a blue four point star on it. The threw it on the ground and it exposed into a cloud of smoke. When it cleared the five ninjas were gone. The crowd of students continued to talk among themselves and slowly reentered the building.

Unknown to anyone the fighter in the fox mask stud in the shadows. The fighter observed the ninjas make their escape. "I may have lost a few solders but it was worth it to get this," she said as she held up a golden hammer.

[hr]

The school day ended and most of the students left the building. Soarin lied on the roof of building. He was existed after the day he had. The blue hared boy held the red shurikin up to sky and stared at it for a wile. "Hey Soarin!" The boy turned to see s cyan girl with rainbow colored hair who was climbed up onto the roof.

"Rainbow Dash," Soarin said as the girl came up next to him. "It been one crazy day, hasn't it."

"I've had crazier," Rainbow Dash replayed. "Of course thous ninjas came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, they were pretty cool."

"You got that right. I guess they can handle the would ending criseses now," The girl said with a grin.

"Well I think ninja swords are a bit more effective then playing a guitar," The boy said.

The two let out a laugh. "Anyway I just wanted to see how you were doing," The young girl said. She slid down the ladder before running off. Soarin smiled as he looked off to the distend.

my name is Soarin. I am a student at Canterlot high and I just took up the greatest after school activates ever. I am a Ninninger.


End file.
